A variety of dental substances are provided in packages which do not only allow for storing the substances but further enable the substances to be dispensed directly from the package. In particular dental impression materials are often provided in cartridges or bags which can be used in a motor powered device to dispense and mix portions of material from those.
For example US-A-2007/0158362 discloses a dispensing cartridge, particularly for dental impression materials. The dispensing cartridge can be used in a motor driven device for dispensing and mixing the dental material.
Although there are certain packages for use with motor or manually driven dispensing devices there is still a need for a package which is easy to use and relatively inexpensive.